Carbon fiber reinforced melt-fabricable tetrafluoroethylene copolymer resins such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,742 issued Aug. 7, 1979 on the application of Mansure, molded into such items as gaskets, valve seats, valve balls and various other compressor and pump parts, have displayed excellent resistance to deformation at high temperatures. These reinforced resins have heretofore been prepared, as taught by Mansure, by blending the resin and fibers in a mixture of water and a selected water-miscible organic solvent. This process, however, does not lend itself to acceptable continuous commercial production of the blended resin. It is, therefore, desirable to devise a more economical process for such production.